


黑湖 The Dark Lake

by boccaroteapot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: “哦，又是你。”水妖说。





	1. 西伯利亚基地

1.  


这一场暴雪太大了。广播里说这种规模十年少有，所以他们不得不在十五公里外的小镇滞留了四天，足不出户，一队人都龟缩在安全屋里，靠罐头维生。第三天的时候朗姆洛就受不了了，提议说直接顶着暴风雪向基地进发，三十公里，也不是很远。

“我在尿血了。”当时布洛克·朗姆洛站在厕所门口，提着裤子，脸上是一种近似呆滞的表情，屋里其余六个人都转头看向他，见自己已经成功地吸引了这伙人的注意力，朗姆洛咳嗽了一下，又一次重复。这回他语气很惴惴不安，但同时几乎带了点恳求。

他说：“我都在尿血了，老兄们，如果再继续吃鱼罐头的话我真的受不了了。我觉得是败血病。”

“那是你昨天晚上不听劝，非要在外头掏出家伙解手的后果。”瓦西里·卡尔波夫操着生涩的英语，慢慢地回答。他是西伯利亚基地的，虽然不算本地人，但还是比他们其他任何人都更加了解这个季节。卡尔波夫做了十二年西伯利亚基地负责人，他来接引朗姆洛的小队到这里做资产转移的交接，对，就是那个资产，华盛顿更需要他。

卡尔波夫是个身材高大的斯拉夫军人，一丝不苟，如果在酒吧里跟他面对面相遇，他是会让你主动垂下目光说我不想找麻烦的那种家伙，长了张恶霸脸，你只会疑惑他是会在一秒钟内揍你还是会在五秒钟内揍你。朗姆洛不喜欢他，不过朗姆洛很少喜欢谁，九头蛇中不乏一些各种意义上都过于认真的家伙，而他们的成就都没有他高。毕竟朗姆洛刚刚搭上皮尔斯这条线，他在神盾局也在做特战队长，那可是相当方便的一个身份。他现在年轻，顺利，正觉得人生无往不胜，对这些认真过头的傻家伙都多找带着点儿他自己不愿意承认的轻蔑——好吧，说实话，他瞧不起卡尔波夫这种人。

朗姆洛咕哝着说还不是那时候威利像在厕所里生孩子似的死都不出来，我又不能尿你嘴里。他开始隔着房间问候威利的大便婴儿到底是男是女的时候，卡尔波夫从床边站起来，来到窗边，指着那被风吹得呜呜作响的玻璃问朗姆洛：“你看到什么了吗？”

“什么他妈的都看不到。”

“这就对了，你在这里什么他妈的都看不到，你在车里也什么都他妈的看不到，你在外面也什么都他妈的看不到。”卡尔波夫啐了一口，“外头有零下四五十度，就算你能找到路，每往前开十米你熄火的危险就越大，一旦熄火，就只剩两个选择，你要么冻死在车里，要么下车，冻死在路上。那是最他妈糟糕的死法之一，你的血都会结冰，冰碴随着呼吸钻到你的肺里——肺总是最先变成冰块的器官，你知道吗？等肺被冻碎，血就把原本空气该占的地方填满，按部就班，就他妈的好像填满游泳池，到最后——你会被自己的血淹死。”

“你吓不到谁，”朗姆洛说，语气很轻佻，那也恰好是卡尔波夫最不喜欢的说话方式。“你打算吓到谁呢？这里没人是小孩。”

这些关系户都是这样，他们没有瓦西里一刀一枪拼出来的经验，只觉得自己什么都懂，但那份自大早晚害他自己送命，也坏了组织的事。九头蛇早晚有一天毁在皮尔斯和他的那些高贵血统的猎犬手里，这些人就是废物，卡尔波夫想。其他人都没说话。他们都只是朗姆洛带的新人，可不愿意被夹到这样两个人之间。此时都要么低头玩手指，要么盯着无线电的旋钮，好像忽然在那里找到了无边的乐趣。

“我只想知道到底这鬼东西还要下多久。”朗姆洛终于系上了皮带。他可不打算像卡尔波夫那样站到窗边，这破房子没有哪处不再漏风的，每个角落都在尖叫，那声音光是听着就让人觉得冷。这是一个暂时休战的信号，他走到壁炉旁边，抓了几根木柴丢了进去，然后就蹲在火边，看样子短期内是不打算离开了。

其他人也多多少少放松了一些，直到卡尔波夫再次开口。

“冬兵最近状态可不好……我们得快点回去。谁也不知道如果太晚，会发生什么。”

朗姆洛又抓到了重点：“——别告诉我你们这儿连个人都看不住。”

“这个人，先生，上次出现问题的时候，让我损失了二十七个好士兵，这还是他刻意不想杀人后的结果呢。”卡尔波夫盯着窗外白蒙蒙的暴风雪，一字一顿地说，“对，当我们最后逮到他，他说，我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我不想伤害他们的。操，你听到了吗？这就是你称之为人的家伙——我可不会那么叫他。”

那炉火前的华府小子转过半个头，冲卡尔波夫笑了一下，这笑容在后者眼里就全是讥讽了。

卡尔波夫硬邦邦地问：“你有何高见？”

“我？”朗姆洛看了看他带来的这几个队员，呵呵地笑了起来，“让我来告诉你我们那边是怎么做事的——他再怎么，哇哦，神奇，也仍然就只是个人。那是个他妈的绝顶出色的士兵，但仅此而已——而且如果事情发生在我们那里，他绝对不会有机会干掉二十七个人。至少如果那真的发生了，我保证我不会活着跟别人讲这个故事——你的人死了，那你呢？你干了什么，在自己人去送死的时候，跑到安全室把门锁起来吗？”

在他说这些话的时候，卡尔波夫一步步地来到他面前，朗姆洛最后一个字的话音刚落，他就挥起一拳，狠狠地揍在了这小子的脸上。朗姆洛被打得脸歪向一边，做的第一件事却是立刻抬起手，示意他们身后的人不要轻举妄动。

“——你会发现这里有很多事的运作方式，和美国很不一样。”卡尔波夫说完转过头，看见了那些对着他的枪口。他重新面向朗姆洛，咬着牙问道：“……你到底想要什么，美国人？”

“我要你别再他妈的那样跟我说话，”朗姆洛阴森地抬起头回答。他左侧的嘴唇被那一拳打破了，正慢慢地淌着血。“……别好像自己什么都懂，我们其他人都是拖你后腿的菜鸟一样。你可能以为自己干了一番了不起的事业，但你只是在西伯利亚太久了，老兄。布尔什维克要完蛋了，你也该想想你的出路。”

卡尔波夫看了他几秒，然后慢慢地说：“我可以就在这里掏枪把你打死，皮尔斯也不会说什么。”

“哦……我走到今天这一步，可不是因为皮尔斯。”朗姆洛背对着他，拿火钳拨弄碳火，“而且你他妈最好在基地里有准备些好吃的，水果，谷物，哦，我真的很想吃冰淇淋。你们发现了吗？天气越是冷，你越想吃点冰凉的东西……”

“别告诉我这一切都只是因为你吃罐头吃腻了。”

“你也可以那么说。”

朗姆洛回答。“联系好飞机，一旦风变小到可以飞行，就立刻过来。”

三言两语的，直到卡尔波夫拿着对讲机站在窗边联络完飞行员，他才意识到朗姆洛竟然就这么夺去了这支队伍里的话语权。现在他遵从了朗姆洛的指令行事，领导地位这种东西，一旦失去，之后再想拿回来就难了。这个狡猾的混账东西。

他们在第二天傍晚乘上了来接应的飞机，总算是到了基地。这场暴风雪刚刚结束，天空晴朗得连一丝云彩都没有，落日余晖将基地外的雪面都染成橘色。朗姆洛打头，第一个下了飞机，打量这个基地，没什么出奇的，这里胜在远离一切文明的窥探，周围包围的都是几百年几千年没被人类染指过的古老针叶林，现在卫星航拍效果能做到十分惊人，西伯利亚基地这样选址，使它成为这五十年来最隐蔽的秘密基地之一。九头蛇里有这样等级的基地只有三处，每处都用来运作最高机密的计划。这里，就是冬兵计划。

朗姆洛几个人被安顿在基地里，刻意为了为难他们，卡尔波夫连夜交给了他一大堆文书方面的交接任务。但事实证明如果想要搞垮布洛克·朗姆洛，还需要比官僚主义更严苛的东西，总之第二天他露面的时候，神清气爽，而且那些文书都已经完成，反而是卡尔波夫这边拖了进度。

他们没打算留太久，暴风雪已经让朗姆洛的计划严重滞后。他想要两天之内搞定这档子事，然后立刻带上冬兵回程。

朗姆洛在几个小时后被带到了卡尔波夫的办公室，后者挥手叫手下人离开，自己拿了钥匙，带他一起看冬兵计划的成果。“训练场太危险，我们需要带上真正顶用的人手。”卡尔波夫拿着一串钥匙，带着他沿着一条长长的走廊向前。

这条走廊带着一股不同寻常的戒备森严。每一扇门旁都站着全副武装的士兵，每个角落都有摄像头监控，朗姆洛四下打量着：“你们在这里放了什么最高机密？”

“就像我说的，他最近状态并不好。”

“冬兵？那个冬兵？”

卡尔波夫来到走廊尽头的房间，站在门口，透过小窗向里面望了望，接着他开始说俄语。

“嘿，抱歉？”朗姆洛烦躁地问。兴许是报复，卡尔波夫没有回答，仅仅看了他一眼，然后又是一大串俄语从他嘴里冒出来，朗姆洛皱着眉，当门边的嗡鸣器发出声响，他才意识到卡尔波夫是在跟门里的人说话。因为卡尔波夫闭上嘴之后，又安静地等了一小会儿。为了防止朗姆洛在这期间出声打扰，他还冲朗姆洛伸出了一根手指，嘘了一声。大概过了七秒，或者更久，朗姆洛听见门里传来的一声短句。说话人的声音不大，也不低沉，却将那几个音发得黏腻极了，但这个人听起来可没什么精神。

朗姆洛意识到，那是冬兵在说话。

不管那回答是什么，卡尔波夫一定不喜欢。他的表情扭曲了，低着头，盯着门上的锈迹一个劲猛瞧，想不出怎么回答。他看上去正忍着咒骂。

“他说什么？”朗姆洛问。

卡尔波夫仍旧不打算回答他这个问题，这回他甚至不打算抬头看朗姆洛。他拍了拍门板，然后用英语大声说：“那种事以后再说，士兵，现在先跟我们一起去F翼。”

朗姆洛向后退了几步，留给他开门的操作空间，讥讽地说：“哦，原来他听得懂英文。”

“情况不好。”卡尔波夫匆匆地压低声音说。“把枪拿在手里，一会儿如果有任何问题，开枪。”

朗姆洛没说话。这不是一个很好的问题，一方面他觉得，如果资料里面属实，冬兵完全可以做到在门后听见他们的对话。另一方面，他不信任卡尔波夫，而且他相信如果自己一枪把冬兵打死，九头蛇一定会给他安排更惨的死法。

他盯着那扇缓缓打开的门。  


  
2.  
**_ 一切都是无关紧要的，五年过去，五十年过去，即使五百年过去，人也仍旧是相同的人，连带着这世界上的那些痛苦和孤独也都一成不变。_**

**_ 他们只会问你老问题。_**  


3.  
  
即使看过照片，冬兵也仍旧比他想象得要年轻。他看上去甚至不到三十，朗姆洛凑近了打量了一下他的脸，感觉他还像个大男孩儿似的，真是可怕。

资产是深色的头发，垂在脸颊旁，他皮肤太白了，或许是不常见光的原因，而且他有一双令人印象深刻的眼睛，光是看着那双眼睛，你可不会觉得他是全世界最伟大的杀手。在朗姆洛盯着他看的时候，冬兵也淡淡地扫了一眼他。朗姆洛没察觉出什么，没有什么玄之又玄的杀气，冬兵的目光并不凶恶——他的目光里什么都没有。

冬兵正站在门口，身穿黑色的作战服，没有武器，双手垂在身侧，仅此而已。

他身后的房间里除了墙壁以外，什么都没有，包括床和窗子。这是个非常干脆的囚室，朗姆洛也没有看到他的私人物品或是换洗衣服，这个小小的房间很干净，除了一个站在那里的冬兵以外，什么都没有，唯一的光源就是透过门上的一小块塑钢玻璃，照进来的走廊灯光。距卡尔波夫说，走廊灯光常年不灭，所以准确地来说，如果被关在这样的房间里，人绝对会失去时间的概念。朗姆洛转头问卡尔波夫：“他就住这里？”

“不在休眠舱的时候，是。”卡尔波夫知道他要说什么，“放了东西也会砸坏，稳定性是一个要不断调整的东西。”

“你认真的？这种地方还搞计划经济，怪不得组织要放弃西伯利亚。”朗姆洛说。冬兵根据卡尔波夫的命令，先出了房间，他们两个人都跟在冬兵后头，向F翼走去。朗姆洛向卡尔波夫身边凑了凑，小声继续道，“说实话，兄弟，这样的房间，要是我住，我都会发疯。”

“你真的觉得你自己精神很正常？”

“哈哈，非常好笑。”

“看，在这里可没有什么富得流油的银行家给基地投钱，我们自食其力。过去给他配有标准的铺位，但没有人愿意跟他住在一起，后来他用从床上拆下来的金属杆杀了十几个人，在那之后床就没有了。”

“所以这是那种‘不听话就拿走你心爱的玩具’式的管教手段之一喽？”

“不，不听话的话我们有重置机器。”卡尔波夫讥讽地笑了一声。而朗姆洛略带紧张地扫了一眼前面冬兵的身影。

“你不在乎他会听到？”

“这是事实。”

冬兵也确实没有任何反应，他像完全听不见似的，只顾着沉默地向前走。这走廊上方的灯管发着惨白的光，照亮他们的前路，这光亮就是冬兵在那个小房间里透过窗子能看到的灯光，出来之后，它也仍旧这样毫无温度，或许对于他来说，被锁在那间牢房里，还是走在外面，都是一样的，并没有任何区别。得知这种对话不会引起冬兵反感或是报复，朗姆洛稍微放松了一点点，但仍旧有些不舒服，因为如果是个正常人，他该生气的。这不是他的风格，但卡尔波夫打定了主意，要让他见识西伯利亚基地的做事方式，或者就是为了向这个不知天高地厚的小子炫耀他把冬兵管教得多好，他继续夸夸其谈道：

“我们没有那些花哨的心理医生，那些在九头蛇的大计划面前都是资源的浪费……如果你想要什么东西，在美利坚，你只需要打几个电话，啊，我们需要一台MRI机器，以防我们不小心把资产的脑子搞坏了，第二天你就会看到房间中央出现了一套崭新的设备，像仙女教母。但我们这里，你想要什么东西，哈，你可以往西走上七公里，穿过树林，那边有个湖，枯水季的时候有时候湖中央会露出一个岛，这边有一个说法，你只要给那上面的雕像二十戈比，它就会让你心想事成——没准妖精能送你一台MRI仪器呢，这就是唯一的方法了。”

“这听上去还挺靠谱的，”朗姆洛说，“你试过了吗？它把你的鸡巴变长三英寸了吗？”

卡尔波夫冲他狞笑：“谁知道呢，老一辈人说那上面的雕像几百年前就在那里了，一直都他妈的管用，但那时候人们是从哪儿弄来二十戈比的硬币的？”

“天助自助者。”朗姆洛回答。他不喜欢跟那些表达欲太强的愤世嫉俗者讲话，他们通常太吵。是，这世界是不公平，但它对谁都如此。他对做心理医生没兴趣，更不想跟瓦西里拉近关系，所以这时朗姆洛闭上了嘴，开始在脑子里哼一首前几天被暴雪困在安全屋里时，在电视上听到的一段广告配乐。它就是卡在里面了，不断盘旋，不断盘旋，毫无意义，但挥之不去。

在F区，最中央的大堂里，其他冬兵几乎都已经被放进了休眠舱，只有一个在外面，但也正在坐在一把和地面焊在一起的椅子上，上身赤裸，正在接受一些检查。这位冬兵看上去像是中东人，他的肌肉在阴冷的灯光下冒着丝丝雾气，这里大概不超过十度，但他可没有觉得冷的样子，他脸上和胸口流着汗，面颊血红，瞪着每一个活人，像公牛那样喘息。朗姆洛觉得自己在很久之前的著名雇佣兵名单上见过那张脸。

卡尔波夫介绍说这是刚刚重置完，马上也要送进休眠舱。“他不冷吗？”朗姆洛问，“没人给他穿点什么，你也能这么干吗？”这句话他问的是站在他身边写冬兵，为了引起后者注意，他还用手肘轻轻捅了冬兵一下，面带笑意，像跟个普通同事打招呼似的问，“你也能在这种温度下就那样秀肌肉吗？我好奇你根本能不能感觉到冷。”

冬兵盯着他，没有任何表情，只是看上去……很困惑。

然后他把目光从朗姆洛身上移开，看向卡尔波夫。这是个完完全全的征询的眼神，上面那段话没有任何符合逻辑的清晰指令，他想知道自己该怎么做，回答问题还是干脆无视朗姆洛。

“你最好开始习惯，”卡尔波夫说，“今后他就负责你了。”

冬兵转回头，他说的是英语，因为卡尔波夫说的也是英语：“……我能。”

朗姆洛瞪着眼睛，动作浮夸地冲卡尔波夫鞠了个躬，嚷嚷道：“谢谢！”接着他将这视作巨大的进步，得意忘形，又问冬兵：“之前在房间里，你们说的是什么？不，不要再看那家伙了，你听到了——今后就是我来负责了，从今晚开始，不，等我们过一会儿回去，你就是我说的算了，你住在我要你住的地方，不用再在那个破地方睡地板，你要是表现好，我还能请你两瓶波罗的海9号，我相信我包里还有，如果罗林斯现在没在我房间里偷东西的话。”

冬兵对卡尔波夫说了一句俄语，瓦西里哈哈大笑：“不，他只是美国人。”

“他是不是骂我了？”

“哦，我还以为你不懂俄语。”

“我知道几句脏话。那就够了。”朗姆洛回答。“我记住你了，士兵，我记住你了，这可相当伤人。”

他想要跟冬兵打好关系的企图显然过于刻意，不仅仅冬兵看他的眼神变得有些厌恶，卡尔波夫也做出了一副嘲讽的表情，朗姆洛摸了摸鼻子，假装什么都没发生。事实就是，这就是他的社交方式，一半的人会觉得他还不错，另一半会觉得他是个自来熟的混蛋，但五五开的几率已经很大了，朗姆洛没兴趣在这种事情上耗费更多精力。换句话说，或许有一半的讨厌他，但他不在乎。

既然在冬兵面前已经夸下海口，那么他就得践行，朗姆洛自诩是个信守诺言的男人，这天剩下的时间，他全花在缠着卡尔波夫要他把冬兵交给自己上。反正没几天了，他耗在卡尔波夫的办公室里，用靴子踢卡尔波夫的办公桌脚，死都不走，这么重复道。反正要么明天，要么后天，我们就要带着资产走了，我看不出提前就让我们熟悉起来有什么坏处。

“你是想让我顾及你的感受，还是顾及冬兵的感受？”卡尔波夫咬着雪茄，也不点燃，只是咬着，在朗姆洛伸手去拿他桌上摆着的相框的时候，他猛地扑过来，却没抓住，为了掩饰自己的失态，做出一副无所谓的样子，躺回椅子上，“因为两者我都不在乎。”

朗姆洛一只手将那只相框举得高高的，以防卡尔波夫抢到，眯着眼睛笑着说：“我是想在九头蛇里杜绝官僚主义，那玩意相当影响效率。”

他收回手，低下头看了看手里的相框。“哇，真温馨，你家人？”

“……当哥哥的十六岁，小的那个二十四。”

“我一时不知道你是英语太差，还是单纯数学不好。”

“他们死的时候。”

“哦，”朗姆洛将相框放回了原处，“这就说得通了。”

卡尔波夫阴郁地盯着朗姆洛：“……不要试图跟冬兵交往过密，孩子。你读过档案，你知道他是谁，他不是我们的一份子，任何你觉得可以信任他的时候——那都是幻觉。我告诉你，他会是你这辈子见过最残忍，狡猾，邪恶的东西，你得先知道自己手里的枪有几颗子弹，之后你才能扣动扳机。”

“我不知道，”朗姆洛耸了耸肩，“他看起来挺老实的，还挺好。”

“这种感觉迟早会害你被杀的，”卡尔波夫说，举起双手，“你可以随意安排冬兵了。”当朗姆洛要走出门口的时候，他又说。“如果雅科夫还活着，他应该也是你这么大了。”

“少灌点酒，老家伙，”朗姆洛回答。

他原本还想说更多，但这间满是酒气的旧作战室发着一股子霉味，朗姆洛不知道西伯利亚这种温度室内还会有霉菌问题，但老瓦西里倒在他的椅子上，吃力地将手伸向桌面上所剩无几的酒瓶，看上去并不需要任何的安慰或劝解。卡尔波夫完全清楚这个基地将遭到废弃，他的人生和他的祖国一起都完蛋了，如果他走运，皮尔斯太忙把他忘了，那还好说，之后只不过是在无尽的通缉和落魄中苟且偷生，否则的话，这个为了海德拉放弃了一切的男人还会遭到清洗，他们在布达佩斯就是这么干的。不过他当初能从政治斗争中幸存，活过了斯大林也活过了勃列日涅夫，也都是托了九头蛇的福。这叫什么？只是或早或晚，朋友，只是或早或晚。

卡尔波夫在想什么？他在想朗姆洛是否拿了要干掉他的指令。当冬兵的所有权转移到朗姆洛手里，他得到的第一个命令是不是就是要将老瓦西里像条狗一样射杀，倒在这见不到光的灰色走廊里，当人员都撤离的时候，他们关闭发电机，关闭矿井入口和飞机起落台，这地方就像个坟墓一样被封闭起来了，没有人会记得为卡尔波夫收尸，即使有，他也不想去别处了。他会躺在这冰凉的水泥地面上，身下的血渐渐变成黑色，又渐渐变成深色的灰尘，这里太冷，他不会腐烂，只是萎缩，这些生命和温度全都从弹孔流淌出去，瓦西里只会变成一具被裹在指挥官制服里的干尸。二十年后，他会看上去很小。

他全部的人生都已经在这里了，外面那正闪闪发光升起的新世界里，哪儿还有他的位置呢？

朗姆洛站在门外，看了坐在那一盏绿灯罩台灯下的卡尔波夫一会儿，没有说话，只是伸手关上了门。  


4.

冬兵确实是个不爱说话的类型，朗姆洛拒绝认为是单纯地因为他讨厌自己的缘故。卡尔波夫给了他权限，当天晚上他就没让冬兵回自己的那间小房间。

“那地方可没法休息，据说明天暴风雪就要继续，如果不得已，我们可能还得冒着风雪出去这范围外，开上几个小时的雪地摩托，然后找地方坐飞机。”朗姆洛对他说，带着冬兵一起在走廊里一前一后慢慢地走着，“那可会是场硬仗，士兵，你可不会想在精力不足的情况下横穿暴风雪。”

他又走了两步，拉住一个路过的基地工作人员问哪里还有空的宿舍或铺位，后者看着他身后的冬兵，只顾一个劲的摇头。

朗姆洛皱着眉放开了他，不知道这是卡尔波夫的故意刁难还是冬兵在这里的人缘实在太差。他转过头看自己身后的冬兵，指着那家伙落荒而逃的背影：“你不打算对此说点什么吗？”

冬兵原本只是一直盯着墙壁上一块龟裂的墙皮，好像那有什么朗姆洛看不见的东西站着似的，那目光就让朗姆洛毛骨悚然，现在他慢慢地看向朗姆洛。

“什么是场硬仗？”他问。

“算了，”朗姆洛说，“当我没说过。”

“……你不会找到可以安排我的房间的，”冬兵慢慢地低声说，“他们都知道我最近……状态不好，”他说了一串俄语，注意到朗姆洛骤然恼火的表情，皱着眉翻译道，“我每次，大概，都会伤到他们。”冬兵也很狡猾，朗姆洛意识到，因为他听得懂俄语中死掉这个词的发音。

“每次？”

“每次重置前。”

“哦你说那个。”

朗姆洛停了下来，站在一个冬兵从未去过的房间门前，推开房门。冬兵站在门外，这才意识到这是他的房间。

这是那种指挥官级别的好住处，里面有四个上下床的铺位，但最多只会住两个人，房间里有一张小桌，头顶一管日光灯，还有一个独立的淋浴间和盥洗室，那里的水管流出来的是实打实的热水，不是那种你把开关开到最大，十几分钟后也仅仅带有一点点温度的玩意，不像那些公共的浴室。冬兵站在门口向里面看，朗姆洛走了进去，在自己的床边坐下，见他还站在外面，就招手叫他进来。

“把门关上，”他说，“我把暖气打开了。”

这是命令，所以冬兵遵守了。

“别那么看着我，好像我要对你做什么事似的，”朗姆洛说，在他的包里翻找起来，“自由活动时间，士兵，从现在到我们离开的这段时间里，你可以放松点。看看这些有没有你感兴趣的，洗个澡，或许，刮脸也ok，只要别拿剃刀割断我的喉咙就行……”他抬起头看了一眼冬兵，绝对是因为冬兵脸上若有所思的表情太可怕，朗姆洛立刻补充道：“——那只是一句玩笑，绝对不是一个建议。你今天在这儿休息。”

“你愿意让我睡在你身边？”

“介于你的实力，那应当是全世界最安全的地方了，不是吗？”

“……你的确和这边的人不一样。”

“我只是美国人，我可不是蠢货，宝贝儿，你听见老家伙说的了。”朗姆洛终于在包里找到了他想要的东西，咧开嘴，将一支酒瓶递给了站在他面前的冬兵，自己拿着另一支。“我言出必行。”

朗姆洛想把他当成一个普通同事来看，普通的优秀同事，他好像并不清楚九头蛇对他的死活并不在意，除了冬兵外一切都是可以替换的——冬兵知道，假如今晚朗姆洛出了什么小“意外”，最严重的后果也不过是冬兵被送去重置，接着DC那边派新的人手来，考虑到瓦西里对朗姆洛的态度，他说不定还会给冬兵一点奖励。

冬兵并不客气，抓紧机会，去他的浴室里洗了个热水澡。淋浴间雾气氤氲，他为了之后的打算，把水温调得很高，想让自己更暖一些。这个基地可没花多少钱在供暖上，人们不会冻死，但永远觉得冷。站在花洒下的这十分钟左右，是冬兵这些年来最温暖的体验。灼热的水汽太过浓郁，喘息都感觉很困难，他双手扶住墙壁，在在一阵阵他强化过的身体本不应当感受到的晕眩中，告诉自己，呼吸，呼吸。

当他擦干身子走出来，朗姆洛还坐在床边。之前冬兵打开但还没喝完的啤酒仍被放在桌面原处，冬兵走过去，拿起瓶子，喝了一小口，他的目光锁在朗姆洛身上。

十一点了，走廊里的广播嗡鸣两下后，房间里的灯熄了，只有通过门上的磨砂玻璃透进来的一块走廊灯光铺在地上。

冬兵和朗姆洛都没有移动，在黑暗中，他们看着彼此。冬兵的视力很好，他可以看到朗姆洛脸颊上绷紧的肌肉，他知道朗姆洛应当只能看清他一个轮廓。朗姆洛现在紧张透顶，假如他真的如同他表现出来的那样会读人的话，那么他现在应当已经快被吓死了才对。

如果他离开基地的时候朗姆洛还清醒，那么他的时间就会变得更少了。

他需要更多的时间，这样才能跑得更远。

“……好的，新生活第一天，你想要什么，士兵？”

朗姆洛开口，一字一顿。

哦，这问题冬兵可回答不出来。他知道自己应该有，昨晚还有，今天早些时候隔着门和卡尔波夫说话的时候，他还有，但现在他想不起来了。他总是这样，念头不断地从不知名的地方飘来，有时它们又消失，留下一个空洞，就好像你看到一个人缺失了一张脸，你知道他那里一定有东西，但当你与他对视，你找不到他的双眼。

你们只是对视。

“——我不知道，”冬兵说，“你现在后悔不让我回我自己的房间了吗？”

他还是决定自己并不想杀人。虽说现在就将朗姆洛掐死是个非常不错的选择，他脑子里“冬兵”的那部分就相当支持这个想法。时间。他需要的只是时间。

以防朗姆洛下一秒就反悔，想要把他打发走，冬兵又连忙仰头又喝了一大口啤酒。他还需要更多酒精，它们会让他在接下来的几个小时里尽可能多地保持温暖。有一瞬间冬兵觉得朗姆洛的到来真的太好，这家伙的每一个决定都对他有好处，事情变得如此顺利，这对冬兵来说实在太少见了，令他飘飘然，既不敢相信一切就这么简单，更打心底地期望这是真的。

你瞧，这一切就跟好感什么都没关系，朗姆洛走错了路子，对冬兵来说，这只关生存。

在黑暗中朗姆洛盯着他：“这么说吧……我还是有几个后备计划的。”

不。

冬兵想。我没必要杀他。

他把酒瓶放下。在暖气旁放久了，啤酒已经变温了，尝起来有点恶心。这房间已经是冬兵这些年来待过的最暖和的地方了，瓦西里在他自己的办公室都不开炉子。至少在他那些模糊而破碎的记忆中是这样。有些东西他还没想起来，重要的那些，有逻辑的那些全是缺失的，但冬兵抓住了一丝感觉。这种感觉是他唯一拥有的东西，而在这个阴暗寒冷的地狱里，这就足够了。

现在这种感觉叫他去床上躺着。

他要等待朗姆洛睡着后，然后再开始行动。如果他动作快，今晚甚至都不会有人知道他的离开。

在他身后，朗姆洛心有余悸，但仍旧故作轻松地问：“你刷牙了吗，宝贝儿？”

“闭嘴。”冬兵回答，穿上了他的全套作战服，爬上了他对面的床。朗姆洛在他身后看着这样古怪的行为，竟然一言不发。或许他把这个当成资产特有的怪癖了，随时准备战斗，老一辈人在越南的时候也这样干。

当他在床上躺好的时候，过了几秒，朗姆洛也躺下了。

“你还没喝完你的那瓶啤酒。”他对冬兵说。

“……我没有。”

冬兵没有就此进行解释的意思，所以朗姆洛一小会儿之后就放弃了这个话题，转而问道：“卡尔波夫跟我刚去看你的时候，你们隔着门说了什么？”

哦，那个。他还真是耿耿于怀。冬兵问的是，暴风雪停了吗，而他没有得到回答。布洛克·朗姆洛一定是新人，因为九头蛇是个不喜欢问问题的组织，你问出的问题很少能得到回答，谎言和敷衍除外。只要你在这里过了三年，你就会学会闭上嘴，心惊胆战地接受一切安排下来的事。你会一头雾水，你会恐惧惊慌，但你不会质疑，因为质疑可不是好事。真正的九头蛇成员，就算是美国总统突然现身在电梯间里跟你耳语九头蛇万岁，你也会乖乖听从他的指令，把任何他要求的东西交给他。你看，事情就是这么运作的，不要怀疑，你不清楚，只能说明你权限不够，这是大人物之间的游戏，不要问问题——而且又不是说他们组织里没出过总统，实际上不但有，还有过好几个呢。

但朗姆洛真的是个有很多很多问题的家伙。

“你加入多久了？”冬兵问。

“八个月。”

所以朗姆洛和他的小队真的是被派过来做消耗品的。试探西伯利亚的态度，瓦西里的态度，还有冬兵的态度。

他的全部价值其实只是一次跨部门外交试探行动，充其量就和官僚体系里面一张借调申请书差不多，仅仅是一张纸的重量。

冬兵觉得非常非常的难过，却不是为了朗姆洛。他是思维不稳定，很难保持专注，但他还没那么多愁善感。

他躺在床上调整自己的呼吸，让自己不至于听起来声音发闷或者流出眼泪来。

“你为什么加入九头蛇？”

“……我要是回答我想有所建树，改变世界，那就是在胡扯了。”朗姆洛的声音幽幽地传来，“一个男人必须得有份工作，而我恰好对政府有点意见。”

“九头蛇可不是反政府组织。”

“哦，我觉得大概还有点反社会，或者反人类，瞧瞧你，哈，抱歉，这是个差劲的笑话，不过没关系，你听不懂对吧？……我大概倒不是因为厌恶人类，我只是，生气，或许吧，我不喜欢我所处的地方。”他顿了顿，“……呃，怎么搞的，我没想把气氛搞成这样的。老天啊，我觉得我甚至不喜欢我自己，但那又不可能。”

冬兵用俄语说了句什么，朗姆洛没有听懂，但他也没问。他的思绪好像借着这对话飘到很远的地方去了，基地外寒风呼啸，漆黑无月，或许他迷失了。

“……我猜其实我们就是需要对自己的选择负责，每个人都是。”朗姆洛最后说。“你有同感吗？”

冬兵没有说话。这句话从朗姆洛的嘴里说出来很讽刺，毕竟他还在心里计划着到底该不该掐死朗姆洛。如果不是朗姆洛自作聪明，非要今晚将他带出那个囚室，带到这里来，他根本不会把自己置于这种危险里。

从这种意义上来讲，朗姆洛将这句话贯彻得很到位，他几乎就是在对冬兵说了：如果你为了逃跑，把我杀了，这不是你的错，是我这么选择的，我活该。

冬兵控制着自己的呼吸，渐渐地放慢，放慢。

他想让朗姆洛知道自己已经睡了，借此好让朗姆洛也安下心来尽快睡觉。但朗姆洛侧耳听了一会儿，又开口说：“我不知道，伙计，我不知道为什么，我从看到你的第一眼就想信任你，你是值得信任的，对吧？卡尔波夫不这么想，他叫我小心的。但我真的不知道。”

朗姆洛又等了好半天。

只是寂静，没有回答。这回他的声音放低了很多，轻轻地问：“……士兵？嘿？”

过了两分钟，又或者是三分钟，冬兵听见他那边传来如释重负的疲惫叹息。“狗屎，真的狗屎，我在这里做什么？这可是天杀的巴恩斯……”

冬兵没有听懂，那或许是什么美国的乡间俚语。

“我绝对要下地狱了。”朗姆洛翻了个身，背对着冬兵，终于不再说话了。

冬兵等着，等着，二十多分钟后，他的呼吸变得平稳而悠长，带着轻轻的鼾声。冬兵又一动不动地等了半个小时，然后他一点点地坐了起来，没有发出一丁点的声音，溜下了床。

在黑暗中一切都那么奇怪。这或许是因为暴风雪，也或许是因为满月，当冬兵的右脚踩到地上的那一瞬间，他差点跪倒在地。

水泥地面变成了摇晃着旋转的沼泽，冬兵觉得自己闻到了臭气。该死，这或许也是因为记忆回溯，每次那些过去的回忆要来淹没他时，那些小玩意和奇怪的感官都会出现。他有时在空无一人的房间里看到栩栩如生的人影来回走动互相交谈，有时在满是研究院的大厅里看见周围忽然成了茂密繁盛的雨林。问题不在于分辨哪个是真的，哪个是假的，冬兵知道它们都是真的，只不过时间不同——那些都是他死掉的记忆，他只是知道。

他或许过去曾经深陷过沼泽也说不定。

世界在摇晃，但他没有时间了。

冬兵扶着床边的柜子，看了沉睡中的朗姆洛一眼。他吃力地试图找回双腿的力气，现在他脑子里也开始混乱起来了。

他该去哪儿？

出了门之后沿着左边的通道一直走，尽头的电梯井可以进去，爬上三层，然后找到上周他做过标记的通风口，飞机需要三级权限才能起飞，朗姆洛还没有，他的通行证没有用处，他没有时间去搞到别人的来打草惊蛇，所以他只有步行了。

冬兵的计划只有这么多。他匆匆翻了一下朗姆洛丢在床边的背包，然后转头，目光瞥见了床头柜上摆的一小把零钱，朗姆洛之前找东西时翻出来不少。如果他侥幸走到了小镇上，或许这些用得上。冬兵把那几个硬币扫进了自己的口袋，当他路过那张桌子，他拿起了之前那瓶啤酒，将剩下的酒液都灌进了喉咙。

**_那种事以以以以以以以以后后后后再说说说说。_**

卡尔波夫的声音被拖长了无数倍在他耳边回荡，震耳欲聋，好像警报响彻整个基地时的样子。冬兵在这个基地里逃过三次，每一次都有这样的警报声。

心惊胆战，冬兵抬头看了一眼，没有看到红色的应急灯光，一旁的朗姆洛也仍在安睡。

太好了，只是幻觉。旧日回响。

他忍着呕吐感，悄无声息地离开了房间。

  


tbc


	2. 暴风雪

5.

  
  
“你竟然还没死。”这是卡尔波夫冲进房间之后，对朗姆洛说的第一句话。 

在那之前是强光手电，还有一盆冷水泼到床上来打招呼。

朗姆洛滚落在地，他浑身没有一处不在打哆嗦，不停地倒吸冷气，等他清醒过来，认出面前的人之后，他大骂：“那可不就是你希望的吗？”

“我警告过你！你个狗娘养的，是你得意忘形——”

“你他妈明知道他——操，你就是故意想让我死在——”

“他永远是想要跑的！你就得时时刻刻做好准备！”卡尔波夫揪着他的领子将朗姆洛从地上扯起来，扳着他的脸，叫他去看冬兵空空如也的床铺。朗姆洛的怒吼像被割了舌头一样戛然而止，卡尔波夫半是幸灾乐祸半是惊恐地大叫：“皮尔斯绝对会杀了你。”

朗姆洛被好几只手按着跪在地上，他可没像冬兵那样穿那么多入睡，现在他身上湿透了，冰水不住地往下淌，房间里到处都是摇来晃去的手电光柱，搞得这房间好像一处罪案现场。这没什么，充其量不过是一次尚在萌芽当中的信任被谋杀了，而错也不在冬兵，朗姆洛想着那空无一物的水泥房间，还有卡尔波夫谈论冬兵时的语气，意识到凶手也只不过是九头蛇自己而已。你不能在这里期待正常的社交关系，即使对方是你从小看漫画时候最喜欢的角色也不行。

他挣扎了两次，想要站起来，第一次朗姆洛被强行按了回去，第二次他猛地向后倒，拼尽全力用行动来告诉所有人如果再被阻拦，他不介意在这里表演徒手撕开人的喉咙。当卡尔波夫亲自上前将他从那几个守卫身上拉开的时候，朗姆洛已经一脸的血。这美国小子喘息着站起身，摇摇晃晃，在卡尔波夫骂他“你这条疯狗”的时候，狞笑着吐了一口带血的唾沫在地上。  
  
“资产是在你的地盘丢的，”朗姆洛狺狺地说道，他的牙齿都染红了，垂着眼睛，轻飘飘地说，“你猜他们会觉得是谁的责任？”

“他可是……他在你的房间。”

“他在你的基地！”

“责任不在我！”

“你觉得他们会在乎吗？”

卡尔波夫的脸色难看起来，他开始用俄语咒骂，狂怒着粗暴地翻弄房间里的东西，将一切摔得噼啪作响，好像要砸烂整个房间。最后他回到朗姆洛面前说：“我早就该一枪打死你。”

朗姆洛轻蔑地看着他：“我猜如果现在你这样干，皮尔斯绝对会说些什么了吧？杀人灭口？”

“你他妈什么都不懂！”卡尔波夫贴近了，扯着他的领子吼道，“我根本不在乎上面怎么看我！能不能给我升职或者调离这个地狱一样的地方，还是把我就这么丢在这里三十年不闻不问，或者至少稍稍照顾一下我的两个儿子——我一点儿都不在乎！我只关心我手头的工作有没有做好，我只关心，即使我要被退休，或者灭口，我的最后一件差事，不至于毁在某个没有半点儿责任心的毛头小子身上！”

朗姆洛像是见到了什么极度可笑又极度可怕的东西似的，颤抖而愤怒地尖笑起来，那声音十分难听，好像他随时想要将卡尔波夫揍醒，即使他差点刚刚开始喜欢上这老家伙了。

“啊哈！”他尖酸地说，“共产主义万岁！”

卡尔波夫扬起一边的拳头，但旁边的人上前了好几位，将他死死地抱住了，这失去了他的家人，失去了他的人生，又失去了他的资产，并且两周内便将失去他的国家的老人陷入了歇斯底里，却被压在一边的墙壁上，不断咆哮着要向朗姆洛冲来。

朗姆洛呵呵笑了两声，从地上爬起来。房间里没人敢拦他，他转了一圈，趁卡尔波夫还在发狂，他推了一把站着他身边的一个士兵，询问他什么时候能把照明恢复，得到了否定的答复之后，他借了一只强光手电，开始一点点搜寻这房间里少了什么。介于卡尔波夫之前的那些破坏，这可不容易。

他自己的战术背包里少了一只护目镜，武器没有少，食物和手电也没有，一枚指南针不见了，附近也找不到这两样东西，所以大概冬兵将它们拿走了。朗姆洛来到柜子旁边，发现上面之前冬兵留在上面的半瓶啤酒不见了，周围地面上也没有玻璃碎片。

这说明冬兵离开前思路很清晰，最近的镇子徒步也要走两天以上，他需要野外求生的简单装备，朗姆洛这里也没有可以生火的东西，他也不打算冒着被发现的危险取暖。夜视仪这种东西或许是冬兵嫌笨重，但也可能是他不知道从哪个渠道得知了这些电子装备里头朗姆洛都装了追踪器，朗姆洛失落地啧了一声，他更偏向于是冬兵走了狗屎运。

“外面天气怎么样？”

旁边的士兵回答：“暴风雪又开始了。”

他收回思路清晰的那句话。就这样的天气，冬兵指望自己一个人能跑多远，或者活多久呢？

卡尔波夫在角落里幽幽地问：“发现什么了，夏洛克？”

“你真是不断给我惊喜。”朗姆洛翻了个白眼，他很不爽，但他必须尽快将冬兵带回来，因为显然后者觉得冻死在外面也是一个比继续留在基地，或者继续留在九头蛇要好得多的结局。这样他可不允许。所以他尽量言简意赅地回答，“他装备不够，不会在暴风雪里撑过太久，至少不会像他以为自己可以的那样久。他没有武器，攻击欲望很低，所以搜索队不必携带杀伤类武器。现在最好所有人都开始准备，而且需要人给我一张地图。”

“只要他在离开基地前随便干掉谁，他手里就有枪了。”卡尔波夫阴郁地说，“在这样的夜里，在外面，只要他有枪，我们所有人加在一起也不是对手，这只是送死。”

“他不会。”

卡尔波夫冷笑：“你太不了解冬兵了。”

“如果不是万不得已，他不会杀人。”朗姆洛只是回答，“他本可以杀掉我的，但他没有。他不愿意杀人，你听到了没有？那么我也不会让他在被找到的时候，身上或者脑袋上多几个弹孔什么的。”

“礼尚往来？哈，你知道得这么清楚，你让他在你眼皮底下跑了。”

“我相信了他，”朗姆洛说，“那和了解是不一样的。一错再错也不会影响我下次继续这样选择，而且报酬颇丰啊，不像你，我可不觉得有任何事比我自己的命更贵。而且你知道吗？”

他不慌不忙地眯起眼睛笑着说：“……我相信等到——即使他有朝一日真的，你懂的，回到敌人那边的阵营里去，给政府卖命，或者自己决定复仇，所以一个一个来把我们赶尽杀绝的时候——我希望他也能像我今天这样找他似的找我。”

“你他妈的怪胎。”卡尔波夫说，“你早晚不得好死，布洛克，你会死得很惨，很痛苦，很漫长。”

“太客气啦，瓦西里，你以为你就不会吗？所有人都一样，伙计们，所有人都会一样。”  


***

通风口的金属栏很牢固，除了螺丝钉之外，还有坚硬如铁的冰来将它固定在原处。冬兵用拳头砸了整整四下，才将它砸松。

最后他用靴子将它顶开。沉重的扇叶落到地面上，发出不小的一声闷响，但在这暴风雪中却显得几不可闻。风太大了，你不会觉得那是风，那只是皮肤上像酥麻感一样蔓延开的疼痛，和耳边无休无止的尖叫，在这种风里，你什么都听不见。

冬兵钻出通风管，摔了出来。

他今晚平衡感特别差，而且出口正下方是蒸汽凝结成的粗大大冰柱，好像一条恶心的黄色瀑布凝固在通风口下方，直直地垂到地面上，附近也都结冰了。户外太冷了，这条管道联通的是公共浴室，水汽出来，直接在零下四五十度的温度里，跳过液态，直接被凝结成冰。冬兵正跌在这片小小的冰区里，滑了几步，才重新站起来。

现在他连最近的记忆都开始模糊了。

我为什么在这里？他想。

低下头，他看到手里攥着一副护目镜。风雪太大，冬兵眯着眼睛，视线很模糊，他抬手将护目镜戴上，才终于可以正常地睁开眼睛。

这仅仅是聊胜于无。暴风雪的夜里自然没有月光，西伯利亚基地最重要的事情之一就是保持隐蔽，所以周围那些高耸的探照灯也都没有打开。这也说明一件事，他们还没有进入戒严模式，他们还没发现冬兵逃了。

这是好事。冬兵向远离排风口的方向走了两步，然后低下头看着自己的脚印。

他茫然而混乱，头脑昏昏沉沉。每次记忆出现差错的时候，冬兵总是很痛苦，一是因为他看到那些并不真实存在的东西，他不知道该相信什么，二就是因为那无法摆脱的晕眩和恶心——但没有哪回比现在更让人难受。

……冬兵看了看那个狭窄的通风管口，从那里面爬出来可是难以想象的艰辛。他对什么都感到困惑，但他决定相信在那里面一定花了几个小时的自己。

如果冒着那样的困难也一定要离开，冬兵相信自己一定有明确的理由。

他抬头简单地通过建筑物辨认了一下方位，然后弯下腰，一头扎入了黑暗中的森林。

  
  
6.

朗姆洛跟卡尔波夫离桌面最近，两人低头研究着桌上的地图，房间里其他士兵都围在他们身后。

“基地周围都是丛林和山岭，”朗姆洛说，“最近的小镇在这里，也就是我们前几天在的那个破地方，他如果去了那里，就可以找到载具，走得更远。前提是他找得到，那得有相当不错的方向感才——”

“他有。”

“好的，好的，谢谢。在这种情况下还对我这个态度，卡尔波夫，你认真的？我原本以为你会更顾及大局。”

“你这时候想起大局来了？”

“——有任何看法？”

卡尔波夫看了他一小会儿，然后靠近了地图，几秒钟后用手指着上面的一条痕迹。“他不需要方向感，在暴风雪里很难辨别但这里，你看这里，这是一条小路。”

“在荒无人烟的地方修一条路？我算是知道你们把供暖的经费花在哪儿了。”

“不是我们修的，”卡尔波夫说，他的手指敲了敲更向西些的一处，“这里有个天然湖供水湖，这儿，这儿，这儿，一共三条溪流，现在这种时候会被完全冻上，这就是一条天然的穿过丛林的小路。”

“我还没有说完，”朗姆洛很笃定地说，“他绝对走不到那里。如果我们现在不去找他，只会在暴风雪后找到他的尸体。”

卡尔波夫瞪着他，好像他完全不了解情况。

“我们在讨论的是冬兵。”

“对，一个人，而不是什么奇迹制造者，也不是超人，没有任何装备——他只会倒在去镇子的路上。”

这可能是事实，但卡尔波夫的表情告诉所有人他难以接受。朗姆洛骂了句你们都有什么毛病，直起身子打量了一圈整个房间。除了他带过来的那几个人以外，其他人也看上去都和卡尔波夫差不多，好像这件事对于他们来说很难接受是的。“但那是冬兵。”卡尔波夫说。

朗姆洛盯着他的眼睛，慢慢地说：“一个人类。”老天，他甚至不知道为什么他们还得争论这个。

“但是……”卡尔波夫摇了摇头，却只说，“那是冬兵。”好像这就能解释一切的事。他回去继续研究地图，又拿笔在那上面画了几个圈。

或许承认那也就是个人，同他们无二，甚至略微好上那么一点点的人，对这群家伙来说几乎比要杀了他们还难受。

朗姆洛原本想开口，但张了张嘴，还是没把话说出来。他往后退了半步，看着那群人用他陌生的语言开始争论起来。又过了接近十分钟，卡尔波夫瞥了他一眼。

“该死，你干嘛呢？”他对朗姆洛嚷嚷道，“带上装备，我们开始行动。”

“你们有狗吗？”

“外面这种天气，带狗出去只会被冻死，暴风雪还没退。真他妈的倒霉，太危险了，只要有人掉队，再活着找到他们的机会就小了。我们他妈的只是人而已。”

“如果你给他张床，”朗姆洛讥讽道，“他或许也不会顶着这样的天气都要逃。”

卡尔波夫走过他身边，肩膀狠狠地撞了他一记。“听听这小子，”他冲自己身边的人笑着说，而不是对朗姆洛，“听听他！他说得好像那东西是个——”

在所有人能反应过来之前，朗姆洛瞬间转身，扳着卡尔波夫的肩膀，另一只手捏成拳头狠狠地揍上了他的脸。“——冷静点了吗，老家伙？嗯？”卡尔波夫根本没料到他还有这个胆子，被打了个猝不及防，脚下一软，双手死死地攥住朗姆洛扯着他领子的那只手臂，一时之间目光失焦。朗姆洛哈哈大笑，好像终于把这几天都郁结发泄了出来，贴到他脸上吼道：“他不是机器！他不是怪物！他也只是个人！”

朗姆洛一把丢开卡尔波夫，假模假样地理了理袖子，“……是人的话，就会觉得冷——暴风雪就能冻死他，现在也差不多了，如果你还想找到他，就别再他妈的抱怨了，现在就走，跟上。”

“你就跟他一样疯！”

“哦，我受宠若惊。”朗姆洛故作惊讶地说，“——我没提过吗？为什么我这么自信——我给他下了药。我一定是忘了说。不用再怕死啦，这就和去抓一只冻僵了的兔子一样，简单轻松……唉，瓦西里，瓦西里！记住，我们是去救人的，这里可没有谁是坏人，是你太压抑了，瓦西里，你自己都摆不正位置……怎么训练出忠心的士兵！为什么不说说看，你是什么时候开始怀疑九头蛇的？你失去第一个儿子的时候？还是第二个？嗯？不说话……放心，我不多管闲事，只要你他妈的在接下来的时间里，收敛一点态度……我要求可不高，这样就完全能令我满意。所以，怎么样？现在——我们来狩猎吧，怎么样，同志？”

在这场轰炸后，朗姆洛大获全胜，在卡尔波夫战栗的注视下，带着他自己的人向门口走去。卡尔波夫周围的人互相看着，也都挪远了点。这位在这个地狱般的基地做工作了几十年的中年人如梦初醒，冲着朗姆洛的背影声嘶力竭的大骂，接着不断地冲他旁边的手下发号施令，但没有一个人服从。这是他的大本营，他的地盘，他为之贡献了一切、牺牲了一切的地方，现在那些付出都付之东流，就凭这短短的几句话。而更可怕的是，无论卡尔波夫眼下正在如何极力否认，所有人都知道那就是事实。内心深处，他们是同情卡尔波夫的，但同时，士兵们带着些隐秘的恐惧，开始鄙夷他。

和每个被历史错判成臭名昭著的组织或政权们一样，伟大的九头蛇不在乎你的才干、你的工作态度、你的精神状态，你到底是否恶毒的变态或盲目的跟风迫害者——这些都无所谓，它只要你的忠诚。

在这里，那玩意叫思想觉悟。你可以好吃懒做，你可以欺下瞒上，你可以做尽一切你想做的恶事，只要披上信条的袍子，永远高呼万岁。九头蛇给予你秩序和平静，却只向你索取那么可怜的一点点，如果你连这点都不能满足它——天呐，你到底有没有良心？

九头蛇会对付那些不懂得感恩的家伙。

然而更多的时候，自然有那些懂得感恩的人为它代劳。

“那是在胡说八道！”卡尔波夫怒吼，但他的声音颤抖。这咆哮声如同沉入池塘的小石子，仅仅在这房间的水泥墙壁之间荡出了短短地几声发闷的回响，就再无其他反应。仍留在房间里士兵们向他报以疏离的目光，即使他们几小时之前还对卡尔波夫以教官和兄弟相称。

“现在我们扯平了。”

朗姆洛的声音远远地从走廊上传来。  


  
7.

_**首先你必须知道你是谁。这永远是第一个问题，也是最后一个问题。**_

8.

冬兵在漆黑的雪地中跋涉。

暴风雪猛烈到这个程度，人在其中，会失去空间的概念，你不会觉得你是在雪地上行走，或是顶着风暴前进，你只会觉得暴风雪铺天盖地。风刀雪刃成了液体，整个世界好像都被浸泡在了由风暴组成的海水里，你不在地面，不在海底，只是在漆黑的水中，由波涛推着前行。

离天亮还有好一阵子，冬兵离开基地的范围已经很远了，起伏的地势和树木挡住了基地的灯光，这种天气下睁开眼睛都很困难，幸好他在开始跋涉前戴了护目镜，然而那根本也没什么用处——整个世界都没有一丝光亮，冬兵视野里是全然的黑，他已经摔了不少回，有轻有重，幸好积雪够多，只不过每次挣扎出来重新站起身要花上不少力气。此时他反而开始感谢起暴风雪来，它至少给了他不管不顾地只管前进的勇气。

他花了比计划中要多的时间才找到那条结冰的小溪。每次摔到之后的触感是他唯一可以判定自己是否还在正确的路上的参考——冰面太滑，风暴里的雪都是冰粒状的，黏性不高，在这种力道的风里，根本无法在冰面上聚集，这里的雪相对别的地方来说都更薄一些，摔得更痛，而且更是时不时打滑。原本冬兵还一度可以摸索前进——他最开始就是用手掌去感受树上的积雪来辨别方向的，但他的手指早就没有知觉了，仅仅偶尔才会冒出一阵幽灵般的钝痛，那感觉起来也很遥远。在冬兵的脑海里，自己手指的关节上已经生出冰棱。两个月前他去莫斯科执行任务，冬兵还记得那些屋檐下垂着的一根根细长尖锥，世界在那里面被拉扯变形，又上下颠倒。他幻想手指上的皮肤被那些细小的冰锥刺穿，鲜血流出来，在风里旋即就被冻成红色的雪粒，带着子弹般的气势打着旋冲向自己身后，冰棱像野花一样开在他苍老而破碎的皮肤上。

冬兵清楚自己到不了目的地了。

这样的天气，这样的暴风雪，他永远都不可能走到小镇，也根本不可能搭上那辆每周四下午三点钟开往自由的巴士。

但还是有好消息的，他只有两个下场，一个是被抓回去，一个是他们找到他的尸体，所幸他可以选。

冬兵选择继续向前。这样等那些人找到他的时候，他要确保自己已经死得彻底，活不过来。

而且他不是一个人前进……

在他护目镜外那化不开的黑暗中，有穿着绿色制式军装的年轻士兵，头上军帽歪戴着，在这暴雪中苦笑，伸出一只手臂在脸前试着挡住风雪，也和冬兵一样一起向前方走去，他们并肩前行。还有一位上身是蓝色棉衣的士兵，背着一把狙击步枪，蹙着眉，黑色的靴子不断踏进齐膝的雪里，步履缓慢而坚定。在冬兵看不见的身后，还有一个身着老旧的红色宽大连帽衫的身影，那家伙戴着一顶压得很低的黑色鸭舌帽，身上穿了件短夹克，他的头发比前面两个人都要更长，神情更加木讷，面容更加憔悴。还有一位身材瘦削的男人，相比别人，他看上去利落很多，样子却很孤独，他的背后背着一只圆形的盾牌。

黑暗中有无数个或挺拔或佝偻的身影，不断消散，又在某阵格外猛烈的狂风过后重新凝结。他们无声地和冬兵以同样的步调，一起向未知的前方走去，走向黑暗，走向他无数次祈求过，但迟迟不肯降临的死亡。

冬兵的步子也变得慢了。

体力随着体温的流逝不断减少，他渐渐听不见风的声音了。再又一次跌倒之后，他花了十倍于之前的时间，才重新直起身子。当他伏在冰面上挣扎着一点点将漂浮在空中的破碎意识拼凑起来的时候，风已经在他肩背上盖了一层冰雪的毯子，冬兵已经没有力气再去拍落身上的雪了，他又走了不知道多久，才发现头上的雪早已不再融化。

我不后悔。

他想。因为这一切的终结即将来临而痛彻心扉，同时又带着一点如释重负的平静。每多迈出一步，他越是清楚，这缕平静，无论是在那水泥垒成的地下基地中，还是在冷冻仓那狭小的临时坟墓中，他都永远不会找到。于是冬兵更加放松，他甚至牵动了已经被冻僵的嘴角，颤巍巍地挤出了一抹微笑来。

当他再一次向下跌倒，风雪拥住了他，寒冷和濒死尝起来如同爱情，而黑暗则如同他久违的故乡。

tbc


	3. 黑湖

9.

他下沉了很久，很久，好像一场缓慢的坠落。

不知道过了多久，海床终于温柔地接住了他。过了一会儿，冬兵才爬了起来。他的周围仍旧是浸泡在风雪里的树林，但与之前不同的是，现在他的视野里，每一样东西都发着黯淡的光，模糊地将原野照亮。

冬兵低下头，看向自己脚下的冰层。溪流仅仅是最上方结了冰，下方仍旧是湍急的流水，冬兵看到细小的光点正在那下面游动，好像一条光的河流指向前方。

他抬起头，看见这河流的终点，在不远处的树木掩映外，静静地卧着一座漆黑而巨大的湖泊。

这一刻暴风雪的怒号都被那颜色吸走，整个世界瞬间悄无声息，在这片寂静里，芦苇丛轻轻摇曳的细碎声响飘进了冬兵的耳朵，像被拉扯着一样，他开始蹒跚地向那片湖水走去，时光在他脚边飞速前进或后退，不一会儿，冬兵就听到脚下的冰层发出嘎吱声，他连忙爬上岸，冰面就像干旱的土地一样龟裂开来，破碎的浮冰相互碰撞着，起伏着向前漂流，又转瞬融化成春水。靴子底下的白雪也消融了，露出腐烂的枯叶和黑色的土壤。冬兵没有停下脚步，他经历了五十场的春雨和初雪，又经历了五十次的仲夏和秋收。一点点的，他的步履重新变得稳健起来，那些伤痛和沉重都被留在了他走过的路上。

最后，冬兵翻过最后一个矮坡，扶着最后一棵桦树，他终于走出了树林，来到了湖边。眼前是如同海浪一般起伏的芦苇，它们看上去如同在呼吸。

我来过这里。

他想。

远远的在湖中央，冬兵看见有一座非常非常小的小岛，样子也就像辆车子一般大，但那上面伫立着一棵粗壮年迈的巨树，他认不出来那是什么树种，只看见那树冠宽阔无比，将整个小岛连同下方的湖水都笼罩在树荫里。树叶也是黑色的，湖水也是黑色的，天空也是黑色的，在小岛上，紧靠着树干，有一座纯白色的矮小石头雕像。

所有冬兵看见的朦胧光芒，全部都在源源不断地向它涌去，仿佛世界的中心。

没有半分犹豫，冬兵立刻径直向那石头雕像走去。

他穿过了浩浩荡荡的芦苇丛，又踏上湖水，却并不感到下沉。有什么东西托住了他，水面在他脚下泛起一圈圈的涟漪，却只是扩大，扩大。冬兵这才发现水面是静止的，即使狂风正在这湖的范围外卷起暴雪，即使清风正在湖畔拂动芦苇丛——这水是由更沉重的东西组成的，风无法撼动它，仅仅当他将生命的全部重量都压在其上的时候，才微微荡起波纹。

冬兵快步地走着，渐渐地他开始向前狂奔。

湖心岛离他越来越近，当他离开湖面，终于重新上岸，站在小岛上的时候，冬兵竟然已经气喘吁吁。他几乎跌倒，慌忙找回平衡，拖着步子走到了那雕像前，低着头看它。

——那是一只没有面孔的水妖，这是它的湖。

出于震惊、兴奋，以及一丝恐惧和茫然，冬兵没有说话。

在他的注视下，雕像缓缓抬起了头。

“哦，是你呀。”水妖说。“我刚刚还在想你呢。”

***

“我刚刚还在想你呢。”朗姆洛说。

他们带着两支队伍在树林间跋涉，风暴暂时平静了下来，搜索终于得以进行，但冬兵留下来的痕迹已经很淡了，仅仅帮到他们一丁点，离开基地没多久朗姆洛他们就得开始自力更生了。地毯式搜索是唯一的选项。卡尔波夫显然心不在焉，第三次按照约定地点集合的时候，朗姆洛走到他身边，对他这么说。“你还撑着呢吗，老家伙？”

卡尔波夫回答：“别表现得好像你在乎似的。”

没有几个人跟在卡尔波夫身边，他的队员们更多的是走在前面，把他丢在一旁。朗姆洛欣赏了一下自己的成果，心情更好了。

“别那么说。”他笑嘻嘻地跟着卡尔波夫，“我信任你，瓦西里，这是你的地盘，你了解这片土地。”

这句话说得好听，卡尔波夫甚至抬头看了一眼他。

他们一同走到篝火旁，出于恶趣味，朗姆洛甚至把指挥权交给卡尔波夫。不过他们也实在没有什么选择，刚刚分的两队都没有找到任何冬兵的痕迹，要么他是沿着这第三条小溪走的，要么他就已经被暴风雪淹没在某棵树下了。

这更坚定了朗姆洛的“我们是在做正确的事”的理论。

“你看，上天都帮忙。”他抓起夜视仪，意气风发地冲这些疲惫的士兵们叫嚷，“风暴都停了，就是为了我们的事业。我们是去救人的，既然现在只剩下这一个方向，那么更要争分夺秒！”

现在正是黎明前，是这一整夜里最黑暗的时候。朗姆洛说完这些，抬起脑袋。他们这临时的集合点是一处高地，头戴式光源的光柱像把剑一般笔直地射进前方，他的目光越过这片桦树和松树的顶端，看到树木稀疏的光秃山丘，以及远处起伏的林海。翻过前方那处低矮的山坡，就是那座三条溪流汇聚的湖了，朗姆洛看向那边，过了几秒之后他意识到，一会儿天亮的话，太阳就会在那个方向升起来。

卡尔波夫仍旧要和他分队，他们人手充足，为了加快速度，卡尔波夫那队人要搭直升机直接去湖那里，从那里开始搜索，搜索路径最后会在中间汇合，而如果他们走运的话，在这之前就会有一方找到冬兵。

确定好一切之后，朗姆洛坚持要送卡尔波夫上直升机。三架直升机正停在空地上，其中两架的螺旋桨已经开始转动，风和声音都很大。卡尔波夫走得很慢，其他人都早他一步上了飞机，他好像有话要跟朗姆洛说似的。

终于等到最后他们周围都没有什么人了，卡尔波夫一只手按着皮帽子，另外一只手攥着朗姆洛的上臂，隔着厚厚的棉手套，朗姆洛都能感受他的力道。然而在朗姆洛看清他的脸之后，却发现卡尔波夫好像老了三十岁，他眼角的皱纹都抖动着，鼻子不知道是因为寒冷还是因为常年的酗酒，变成了烂红的颜色，让他看起来更加可怜。

在螺旋桨几乎震破耳膜的轰鸣声中，卡尔波夫的眼角爬出两道浑浊的泪痕。

“之前在基地里面，你不该那么说的！”因为背景音，如果想让彼此听清，他们就不得不说得很大声，让自己的声音不被浪潮淹没永远是件吃力的事，卡尔波夫现在就看起来很累，他的声音都颤抖了，但又因为发力，所以好像很坚定似的。这个已经一无所有的老兵试图向这无赖讨回一个道歉。“你不该嘲笑你不理解的东西，你不该那么说！”

众所周知，一旦一个人做什么事时过于用力，他的姿态就会不可避免地和优雅开始无缘。现在的卡尔波夫看上去就很丑。朗姆洛起初不知道他在说什么，直到卡尔波夫嚅嗫半晌，等到这美国小子终于听清的时候，他几乎已经是在哭诉了。

“你高估我了，瓦西里，”朗姆洛惊诧地回答。在这螺旋桨掀起的人造狂风中，如果不是他们身上的装备太重，几乎站立不稳，令人摇摇晃晃，他们两个互相抓着彼此，彼此都好像想要将对方从一场无法醒来的长梦中摇醒，在这场梦里人人都是残忍的戕害者，冷酷无情，面目可憎，朗姆洛冲着他的脸哈哈大笑，又故作真诚地瞪大双眼，“我不嘲笑布尔什维克！我只嘲笑你！”

卡尔波夫没说什么，他放开了朗姆洛，而后者的力气却很大，挣扎了两下，他才彻底摆脱了这只疯狗。

他踉踉跄跄地跑向直升机，背影很佝偻。

在他身后，朗姆洛以一个得胜者的姿态挥手告别。他的副队走了过来，站在他旁边，同他一起目送直升机起飞。

等周围稍微安静一点点了，罗林斯问：“你觉得谁会先找到巴恩斯？”

“最好是我们。那多多少少会左右一点接下来的情况，我不觉得卡尔波夫肯将他完好无缺地交给我们，你还记得列宁格勒吗？那些家伙就是这样，他们如果撤离，连一听罐头都不会给我们留。”朗姆洛转过身，示意自己的小队也出发。他看了一眼罗林斯，带着警告意味：“还有，注意点，在这里我们不用那个名字。”

***

“在这里我们不用那个名字。”水妖说，“那不是你原本的名字，也不代表你是谁。”

冬兵问：“那我原本的名字是什么？”

“总之不是冬兵。这只是个代号，我还以为你知道呢……怎么一次不如一次。听着，别想拐弯抹角地骗答案，规矩就是这样，你必须有所付出……啧，看来你这次的状况太差劲，你几乎和十八年前那次一样蠢。”

冬兵坐在地上，他身下是发着腥气发泥土和卵石，当他弯曲手指，能感到绿草和沙砾在自己指缝间摩擦，潮气和阴凉在他手心里妥帖地摊开，这是他见过的最不真实的地方，这里到处都充满了生命力，而冬兵所有的记忆里，自己只是在一个个坟茔间行走。

水妖在他面前，趴在岸边的一只巨大的岩石上。它挥了挥手，倦怠地说：

“现在让我们看看……这次你给我带什么来了……”

随着它的话音响起，他们面前的半空中升起了几个发光的气泡，它们或大或小，都是从冬兵身上飘出来的，冬兵却没有任何被抢了东西的自觉，只是抬着头，平静地看着气泡向水妖飘去。

他知道这是全世界对他来说最安全的地方。

冬兵身上带着的那些零零碎碎的东西都一一出现在空中。护目镜，几片枯叶，一枚指南针……

“哦！”水妖高兴地说，“这回你记得给我带硬币了。”

随着它那细长的、尖锐的石头手指所指示的方向，冬兵看到了那个气泡。他从桌上拿的那些零钱正飘浮在里面。冬兵想起卡尔波夫的话，意识到他错了。

“……这是戈比。”冬兵礼貌地解释道。

“无所谓，它闪闪发光，我喜欢闪闪发光的东西，过去还有很多人来，现在不但没有人来，你不在的话连声音都没有——这里太暗了。”

的确。

冬兵转头看了看四周，这里连光都是黑色的，到处都是黑漆漆的一片。

水妖玩了好一会儿那些硬币，最后它挑出了一个最喜欢的，开始将它抛上去，接住，然后又抛上去。它这么做了十三回，终于满意地停了下来，重新想起来要跟冬兵说话。“你原本打算用这些做什么？”它带着几分腼腆问。

“用来……买票。”真奇怪，冬兵记不清了。“用来去……去别的地方，很远的地方。”

“抱歉我要拿走这些了，但没关系，我这次也可以带你去到远一点。”水妖说，“好了，开始正题吧，你的愿望是什么？”

冬兵没有说话，只是看着它。

水妖是没有脸的，雕像的面部是一片已经被湖水腐蚀发坑坑洼洼，加上它自带的纯白光芒，那一块看起来朦胧而模糊。冬兵只能靠它的声音来辨别情绪。此时它耐心地等了一会儿冬兵，低头又摆弄了一阵子自己掌心的那几枚硬币，一副爱不释手的样子。

“我不知道。”冬兵回答。

“来吧，别害羞，”水妖嘻嘻笑着说，“任何愿望都可以。任何你想要的，我都可以帮你弄来，任何你的问题，我都有答案。”

“你想要什么？”

“提出你的问题，我才能对它估价。”水妖说完，故作玄虚地停顿了一会儿，接着继续炫耀道：“但我知道你会问什么，我知道你最需要的答案……我知道你最迫切的疑惑——我知道你最初的问题，也知道你最后一个问题。”

这样就很方便。冬兵不知道那是什么，所以他问不出口，但水妖可以直接给他答案。

“这个问题的答案值多少呢？”

水妖满足地叹息了一声。它握住了爪子，将那些硬币攥在掌心，然后手掌向下将手臂伸直了，慢吞吞地，最后伸出一根尖细的手指，指向冬兵。石头掌心里发出令人齿冷的挤压声，那些硬币在它的拳头中扭曲变形，碾磨成粉，在冬兵的注视下，水妖收回了那根手指，他打了一个哆嗦，好像身体里被取走了什么东西似的，但又想不起来。但这感觉应该是对的，因为水妖笑起来，是那种你拿到什么好东西之后的笑。

“它值得你的全部，比你的全部还要多。”水妖说：“你要给我你身上的一切，我要拿走你身上比所有还要多的东西。”

冬兵看了一会儿自己，又抬头。

“……你从我身上拿走了什么？”

“哦，被抓住了。”水妖仍然嬉皮笑脸的，这让冬兵想起他最近认识的一个人。是谁？他也想不起来了。“我拿走了……”水妖来到湖水边，伸出手，闪亮的粉末从它指缝间扑朔朔地洒下，在这漆黑的湖畔，真的如同一泓下坠的银河，那些微弱而坚定的星光如同刀子一样向黑暗的更深处砸去，冬兵盯着它看。

他看到了从排风口缝隙间漏进来，铺在水泥地板上的一抹银子般的月光，亮过一亿盏走廊里终年不灭的电灯；还有某个山林的观测塔上看到的，是远处某个山丘的最高点，站得最高的那一棵树的树冠，它的最高处的一片被日出染成金色的叶子。现在那一缕月光像水一样从记忆中那坑洼肮脏的水泥地面上流走了，无影无踪，那一片点燃整座山林的金叶也被摘走，只剩下日出前幽蓝的氤氲雾气。这两丝金色和银色交织着，流淌过水妖石头做的脸颊和它生着苔藓的手臂，最后汇聚在它指尖，化成那星光的一部分，纷纷被投进了漆黑的湖水中，好像在喂食一只巨兽。

随之一道的还有喷泉广场上某个黑发小女孩脸上的笑容，秋天的果园里飘散的若有若无的甜香，街道上被风拉起的、系在窈窕女郎脖颈上的绿色丝巾，地铁站隧道里回荡的小提琴声……

冬兵觉得喘不过气来，他伸出手，摸了摸自己的脸，才意识到自己在哭。

他想起来了，但又没有。到底什么才真正能代表一个人呢？他的脸？他的声音？他的身体？

“我拿走了你。”水妖说。

冬兵终于找到了自己的声音。那个问题卡在他喉咙里，堵住了他的眼泪，堵住了氧气和血，挣扎着要自己跳出来。他仰起头，沙哑而含糊地问那雕像。

“我是谁？”

水妖快活地回答：“哦，你终于问出来了。”

***

“你终于问出来了。”朗姆洛说。

“我好奇，”罗林斯跟在他身后，也走得不是很轻松，他力气大，一些沉重的装备都交给了他，朗姆洛在前面为他开路。“……你完全就是因为冬兵在迁怒他。”

“你倒是很有同情心……”

“很难不为他觉得可怜吧，”罗林斯说得很慢，他必须不断调整呼吸。“你看看那家伙的样子。”

“我也觉得可怜……你看过漫画吧？美国队长身边的那个副手小子？他们最开始告诉我‘巴基’也在为我们工作的时候，我高兴疯了。”朗姆洛低着头，手电的光柱不断扫过周围的雪堆和树丛。“所以是的，我也不是铁石心肠，杰克，但我为巴恩斯感到可怜。我们都知道的，他肯定值得比这更好。狗屎，他至少值得普通士兵的待遇。你看到卡尔波夫是怎么对他的吗？”

“没错，他是个混蛋。”罗林斯顿了顿，三轮呼吸之后，他说，“我们谁不是呢？我没有说他应该被原谅什么的……我不知道，我就是看着他，觉得那完全可以是我。”

“我不是，我发誓如果是我，我永远都不会那么干，我知道我不是那种人，我知道我是谁。”朗姆洛说，“那可是——那可是詹姆斯·他妈的·‘巴基’·巴恩斯！”他啧啧出声，又咕哝道，“……对，我就不会变成那样。”

“所以你是被队长的副手这一套说辞拉进来的？”

“该死的，你完全可以这么说。就只是……如果他也是我们这边的，那么一切都……一切都解释得通了，都对了，你明白吗？”

罗林斯沉默了。很久之后他说：“不。我不懂。”

朗姆洛烦躁起来，他埋头走了一段路，没有说话，只是用力地用手杖抽打灌木，积雪扑朔朔地砸下来，他动作僵硬地侧身躲开，继续去攻击下一个，好像只有这无辜的大自然可以承受他这无名怒火似的。

“我不是说非得需要谁来告诉我，说我们在做的是正确的事——但是……但是——如果那是巴恩斯，如果连‘巴基’都在帮我们，那我们……妈的。”朗姆洛艰难地说。

“操，原来你信仰也没那么坚定啊。”

“那不是……”朗姆洛顿了顿，“你知道我相信什么吗？一个人究竟是什么样的，就要看他在做的事情是什么。你看他眼下是怎么做事的——他如果现在是个混蛋，那么他就是一个混蛋，句号。你可以这么说，我在乎的并不是……妈的，”他的声音变低了，“我并不是在乎九头蛇，我在乎它把我变成了什么。我在乎的只是我自己。”

罗林斯沉默地走着，走着，没有回答。

“你觉得没道理？”朗姆洛笑着问。

“我不知道。”罗林斯再一次说，“我不懂，头儿。但如果我能选，我是不会选择当一个背着夜视仪在这冻死人的地方徒步走夜路，只为了抓捕国家英雄的家伙的——我当年第一次摸上枪，参军，或者再早点，小学时候老师让我们画自己长大之后想当什么人的时候：我可想的不是这个。我对天发誓，如果你说的是真的的话，如果我认了你的那套道理，我他妈的要恨死自己了。”

朗姆洛听了一会儿，觉得他在夸张。

“你把事情复杂化了。”

“没有复杂，只是令人难受。”

“欢迎来到成年人的世界，老兄。”朗姆洛停下了脚步，“没有对与错，只有晚上能不能睡着。”

“妈的，这也太残忍了。”罗林斯抱怨，“你他妈以后少跟我说这种屁话。”

“那怎么了……”朗姆洛伸手拉过他，用手电光照向一棵松树的根部。“……我只是说了实话。”

***

“我只是说了实话！”“闭嘴吧。”“我们就不该再继续跟着他……”“操，我说了闭嘴！”“凭什么？”“闭嘴！”

卡尔波夫回过头。他身后的两个新兵立刻不说话了。左边的那个扭头看向一边，右边的那个立正站好，报了一声长官。

如果是过去的他，八成会好好教育一下他们俩，但说实话，卡尔波夫已经懒得去管了。

他们一共飞来了三架直升机，另外两架都飞在卡尔波夫的那架前面，也都早早降落。现在他指挥不动任何人，那两架直升机上的队员下机之后就自行去湖的周边开始搜索了，没有等待他的命令。卡尔波夫身后这两个新兵已经是他全部的人手了，其中一个还对他心存不满。随着到处摇晃的探照灯光柱，卡尔波夫的目光扫过整个湖区。

如果冬兵在这里。他想。如果被我找到了冬兵，我就在他双眼之间送进去一颗子弹，让他死得不能再死，怎么也救不回来，对那家伙来说这是恩慈才对，被带到新大陆去也只是现在这种狗一样的生活的延续而已。卡尔波夫想：我要让他少受点苦。

这世界都烂透了。这里是怎样的一个地狱啊，终年冰冷而荒芜，白昼永远短过黑夜，只有十多天的盛夏，没有音乐，没有春天，这片土地所拥有的只有荒野和风雪。人是需要声音的，如果他时常地只能听到自己的声音，失去和其他所有的联系，他的理智和意义就会迷失在黑暗里。卡尔波夫也是需要声音的，即使他没有问题，也仍然需要回答。在那些一个个地失去家人的日子里，在那些被自己信任的“战友”们冷眼相待的时候，那些夜里他望向西伯利亚基地外面漆黑的冬天，他是需要声音来回应他心中那难以平复的悸动和痛苦的，然而回应他的就只有凄苦的寒风，他听不懂，便只能回到被人造日光照亮的室内，那些涂着坑洼的银漆的暖气片里流淌的只有冷掉的死水，到处都冰冷一片，他只有去那酒瓶底去找寻答案。

在飞机上他又喝光了一只小瓶装的伏特加。

在酒精给他带来的虚假的暖意中，卡尔波夫醉醺醺地打量这破地方。其实湖区离小镇已经不远，有交通工具的话半天就可以走一个来回，镇子里那些正在现实生活之外寻找自我价值的年轻人在空闲的时候时常会开车来湖边聚会，即使现在已经是隆冬时分，两三个月前留下的垃圾还在岸边散落着，被雪覆盖了一些所以整座湖看上去比卡尔波夫记忆中的干净了很多。

现在是太阳准备升起但还未露面的黎明前时分，卡尔波夫没戴夜视仪——那些都是朗姆洛带过来的美国货，不靠谱的花哨玩意。他允许黑暗将自己的视野禁锢在那一道道直升机投下来的摇晃光柱里，像只猎犬一样进行他此生最后一场狩猎。

湖边都是灰白的卵石，踩在脚下，和积雪粘在一起，在靴子底下嘎吱作响，有的地方已经被冻结实了，有的地方还会突然打滑。湖的另一头有巨大的管子，当初为了修建设施，周围的林木都被清理了，远处有几座破败废弃的渔人棚屋，几只锈迹斑斑的小船歪倒在靠近岸边的浅水里，被和湖面冻在一起。

卡尔波夫眯起眼睛，向结冰的湖面上走去。这个时节，湖上的冰正是最厚的时候，能有好几米，上面可以跑越野车。他穿了防滑的钉靴，将背在背后的步枪取下，抱在了怀里。他隐约地看到湖面中心有什么凸起的东西。

搜索队的其他人都戴了夜视仪，没有一个人往湖面上走。心中有一个声音告诉卡尔波夫，那应该不是冬兵，他不会趴在开阔的湖面上，但酒精和一股无法被抗拒的神秘力量催他继续向前。卡尔波夫隐约觉得他必须要去看看。

那就是他找寻已久的东西。

他在冬夜里，在坟墓边，在浪潮中，在酒瓶底都没有找到的答案。会是它吗？

“您要去哪儿？”他身后的新兵问。

卡尔波夫没说话。其他人现在感觉起来都离他很远，他沉默地往前走，也并不觉得自己此时行事诡异——一直以来就都是这样的，好像他已经和世界达成一个约定：他不会回头，也不会有谁跟上来，他独自一人上路，所见到的触摸到的都只会崩毁。“长官！”那个新兵仍旧不肯放弃，这次他稍微提高了一点点音量。

这又有什么用呢？

已经发生的事不会改变。他是所有他过去做下的错误和恶事的总和，他是从枪口里射出去的子弹，是覆盖上棺材的黑色土壤，他是过去的每一帧时光揉合成的怪物，他是他走过的路。他是谁？一个人还没有死去，但他的人生已经结束了。

这老酒鬼冲着空荡荡的湖面狂嗥起来，没有任何词句，没有眼泪，只是嚎叫。

在背后叫他的新兵被吓得半死，同伴拽住他，告诉他卡尔波夫疯了。“我一直都觉得他有点问题。”

“你闭嘴！”新兵尖叫，听声音他年纪不大，卡尔波夫恍惚中想起来，他多大？十六岁？十五岁？背后传来扭打的声音，卡尔波夫也仍旧没有回头。他继续向前走着，走向冰面中央。

灯柱都集中在了他身后那两个扭打的人身上，夹杂着咒骂和装备砸在冰面上的闷响。

卡尔波夫独自向远离人群的黑暗深处前进。

他离那冰面上的凸起越来越近了，越来越近了。

最后在距离那模糊的黑影不到五米远的地方，卡尔波夫才意识到失策。太黑了，他根本看不清那是什么东西。

螺旋桨的声音好像变大了一些，不远处三声枪响声震云霄。

“啪！啪——啪！”

老兵的本能让卡尔波夫被这枪声硬生生拉回了人间。他惊愕地回头，看到离他很远的地方，靠近湖边的冰面上有一个人正蹒跚地站起来，在他脚边躺着另一个人。直升机惨白的探照灯光束直直地打在他身上，新兵站直了，笔直笔直地站着光柱里，面向黑暗中的卡尔波夫。

那个卡尔波夫记不得面孔的年轻人同他隔着半个湖面遥遥相望。太远了，卡尔波夫看不到他的脸。

然后他丢掉了手里的手枪，向卡尔波夫跑来。

这菜鸟忘记穿钉鞋，在冰面上不住地打滑，又摔了两下。灯柱始终跟着他，他在探照灯光里跌倒，挣扎地爬了几下，然后站起来，又继续在灯光里跑起来，踉踉跄跄。卡尔波夫肩上的无线电似乎响了，但他没在听。这是他见过的最骇人、最可怕的画面。直升机的光柱是跟着那新兵的，随着他跑向卡尔波夫，这片浓得让他感觉无比安全的黑暗就被那根光柱割裂了，漆黑的冰面被一分为二，光明破空而来。

卡尔波夫完全魇住，像只见到车灯的兔子那样动弹不得。

近了，更近了，他看到新兵的脸——鼻青脸肿的，被打得好惨，夜视仪被推到头上，也碎裂了，那张年轻的脸涨得赤红，血从他头盔底下淌出来，淌了他一脸，和鼻血混在一起。大概距离卡尔波夫只剩十米远左右的地方，老人与孩子终于对上了目光。年轻人张了张嘴，脸上紧张而慌乱的表情出现一丝松动，就在他准备开口的那一刻——

“啪。”

从很远的地方传来一声枪响。因为太远了，所以听起来甚至很轻。

新兵随着枪声向前扑倒在地，装备很厚，血淌出来要花上一段时间，他看上去就好像摔倒了似的。轻飘飘的。

在这片结冰的黑暗大湖之上，他们两个好像两只蚂蚁。

卡尔波夫的目光死死地盯着自己面前不远的那具尸体，在惨白的灯光之下，他看得见新兵后脑上的血洞，头盔也一并被打穿了，血气滚烫，一丝雾气不断地在冷风中升起又被吹散。

他目眦欲裂，缓缓地抬起头，看到新兵跑来的方向，湖边正站着几个人，那些去自行搜索的人被之前的打斗时的枪声引了回来，好几道头戴式手电正遥遥地指向他，卡尔波夫模糊地看到其中一个人正缓缓放下猎枪。

一道冷风，吹得他猛地惊醒。

“啊。”卡尔波夫说。“有光了。”光柱停在新兵的尸体上，这回亮了很多，他应该看得清湖中心那玩意到底是什么了。他转过身，继续向那处凸起的小雪堆走去。

走到近处之后他调整了一下方向，好躲开自己的影子，卡尔波夫蹲下身，用戴着厚实手套的手去拍落那上面的浮雪。

探照灯有强烈的穿透力，光线打过来，卡尔波夫发现了自己掌下是什么——是一丁点儿的树枝。光线钻进浑浊的冰里，他看到在那些凝固的气泡漩涡和枯叶之间，一颗完整的树被冻结在那里。光线最多只能向下照到一米左右，卡尔波夫知道这个时候湖中央冰层的厚度只会超过三米，而冰层之下还会有活水。

在他正下方，有一座被淹没的小岛。

“……哦，原来在这儿。”卡尔波夫自言自语道。

***

“原来在这儿！”朗姆洛看清了之后，立刻跳起来，向那处树底的雪堆扑去，“找到了！找到了！都他妈的快来帮忙！”

他看到的是铁手臂上的金属片，被手电的照射后反射出雪和树木掩盖不了的尖锐光芒，在黑暗里刺眼至极。

冬兵脸朝下倒在雪里，朗姆洛跪倒在他身边，手电和枪都丢在一旁，直接用手去扫他身上盖着的雪。他怕冬兵已经被冻死了，手忙脚乱地将他从雪里挖出来。“操，操，这是你的好运气，被我找到了——操，别死，来得及，告诉我来得及……”

当他终于从雪里找到冬兵的脸，又摸到他的肩膀，在两个人的帮忙下将他拖拽出来，好像已经过了一万年。

朗姆洛把手套咬掉，手指摸索着塞到冬兵衣领里去按他的脉搏，又趴下去听他的心跳。但这里太吵了，周围都是不断靠近的队员，到处都在喊叫，问谁带了肾上腺素。朗姆洛心里一紧，这时候才想起来去找冬兵倒下的位置附近的雪。太好了，太好了，是干净的，没有血迹，冬兵的鼻子和嘴边也是干净的，至少他的内脏还没像卡尔波夫说的那样被冻碎。

他手指下终于感受到一记搏动。

然后又是一下。

他找到了冬兵的心跳。

“这混蛋还他妈的活着！”朗姆洛如释重负地大喊。

朗姆洛捧起冬兵的脑袋，伸手去拨开后者的眼皮，一只手拿着手电去照他的眼睛，检查他的瞳孔还有没有收缩。

“担架！担架！”他放声大叫，“快！我们没多少时间了！”

***

“我们没多少时间了，”水妖向冬兵伸出手，“来吧。”

黑色的湖水一波波地浅浅冲刷着冬兵脚边的细沙砾。

冬兵抬起头，看向水妖。

“我要死了吗？”他问。

水妖嗤之以鼻，“你倒是想得美。不，不是今天，你前面还有好多日子呢，而且我们还要再见几次面的。”它向前移动，下半身渐渐的都沉到了湖水里去。黑湖的水不透光，冬兵看不到那下面都有什么，也不知道那有多深，但水妖仍然向他伸着手，等着他握上去。

“你可以相信我。”水妖说，“我不会害你的，最多就是见死不救而已，你要对我有点信心嘛。”

冬兵皱着眉，刚想说什么，突然他感到眼前一花。

就好像被至亮的闪电劈中了脑子，一记剧痛从头顶一路钻到他脚下，贯穿全身。冬兵闷哼了一声，身子一晃，下意识伸手扶住了水妖的石头手臂。

“这是……”

他抬起头，就看到水妖那原本模糊的脸正逐渐在那片闪光里凝固出形状。

鼻尖，接着是双眼，栗色的眼珠，深凹的眼窝，然后出现的是皮肤，在之后是深色的头发。一个年轻男人正面带惊奇地看着冬兵，他左侧的嘴唇破了个小口。

水妖摸了摸自己的新脸，“哦，你交了新朋友嘛，不错。”

冬兵想说些什么，但它背后的世界是那么的亮，好像一千个太阳爆炸，黑湖的天空都被让人睁不开眼睛都雪白光芒侵蚀殆尽，他痛苦地呻吟。为了躲避这让人无法忍受的光亮，冬兵顺从地抓着水妖的手，跟着它一起沉到了漆黑的湖水里。

***

卡尔波夫不知道自己是不是看错了，当其他人从他身后赶上来，将他拉起来的时候，他喃喃地指着那冰层之下。

“那底下，你们看到了吗？”他说，“那底下有道光。闪了一下，你们看到了吗？”

***

朗姆洛关掉了手电。

罗林斯和另外三个人一起用力把冬兵抬上了担架。

“快，把他送到车上，让他暖和起来，我们回去，快回去，”朗姆洛跟在担架旁边跑着。

“回基地，然后回美国，越快越好，离开这里，卡尔波夫不会让他走的，那家伙即使把冬兵打死也不会让他离开这里——他已经完蛋了，只会想把我们所有人都跟他一起拉下去，绝对不能让他见到巴恩斯！”

***

冬兵被拉着下沉。

黑暗将他重重包裹，水妖发出的朦胧白光是他的唯一信标。他竟然不觉得窒息，只感到湖水的重量压在身上，自己成了非常非常轻的东西。这是他从未感受过的，冬兵的金属手臂太重，密度极大，他总是比别人重好多倍，虽然他平时可以做到行动得无声无息，但如果从高处往下跳，他能仅靠自己踩碎水泥地面。而现在，他几乎感受不到那条手臂的重量，一起都轻飘飘的。

这是要去哪儿啊？他想。

水妖却似乎听到了。它在水中也可以说话，“你问了问题，也付了代价，那么我来带你去见你的答案。”

他们继续下潜，就在冬兵开始觉得这湖没有底的时候，他看到了一些不一样的东西。

贴得很近，几乎是擦着他的腿过去的。冬兵还以为这是错觉，接着又是什么轻轻地撞到了他的肩膀。

他想知道那是什么。

“哦，对，你看不到，稍等，我把这儿弄亮些。”

水妖停了下来，漂浮在冬兵面前，低着头摆弄手里的什么东西。冬兵看了看它的手掌，发现那是自己之前给它的硬币之一。原本没有生命的金属再一次被碾磨成了粉末，这些象征着人们对幸福的欲望的小玩意在湖水里终于展现出了它们真正的样子——像萤火虫一样，它们随着波浪静静地向他们四面八方扩展开来，游动着，照亮冬兵周围的黑暗，点亮他前方的路。

冬兵抬起头。

这回他知道刚刚碰到的那些东西是什么了。

——数以百计的尸体漂在冬兵身边，这里好像一处垃圾场，被丢弃的玩偶都集中在这里。

最初他没觉得有什么，毕竟这里是黑湖，一切皆有可能，而且这也的确非常有道理。但之后，冬兵伸手拉住了离他最近的一具尸体的肩膀，他看到了尸体的脸。那是他自己。

这下冬兵发起抖来。

他仰起脸，目光尽可能多地扫过每一具尸体。它们各不相同，有的是几岁的小孩子，有的和他差不多，有的是长发，有的是短发，有的身着过时的军装，有的少了一只手臂，有的也有一只铁手臂正森森反光。

“他们是怎么死的？”冬兵颤抖着问道。

“他们被忘记了。”水妖回答，“就这样死了。别大惊小怪的，我们继续向下吧，还有一段路呢。”

这些尸体间也有一条小路似的，水妖拉住冬兵的手腕，带着他往更深处游去。

冬兵打量着那些尸体，他们被浸泡在这漆黑的湖水里，就好像琥珀似的，说是被丢弃，现在看来，更像是被好好地保存下来了。

“……之前你从我身上拿走，丢进湖里的那些东西，就是为了喂这些尸体吗？”

“这太蠢了，即使是对你来说。”水妖扭回头，冲他翻了个白眼，“死都死掉了，谁管他们，我是为了还活着的那些。”

“这里有还活着的我？”

“准确的来说，只有一个。”水妖说，“他还活着，是因为他还没有发生。”

冬兵又听不懂了，跟到这里，已经是他的极限了。他再次打量了一下四周的尸体们，最后问道，“——这就是我的答案吗？”

“你指什么？”

“这就是我吗？”

水妖减慢了速度，最后一点点停了下来。再往下，就没有尸体了。不知不觉中他们已经穿越了整座无光的墓地，那些之前为他们指路的光亮们汇聚在了一起，向他们下方流淌而去。

冬兵指着头顶的一具尸体，“这是在布拉格听过钢琴演奏会的我。”他指着另一具，“这是……这是见过霍华德的我……我记得，在那之后我想起来了一点，于是卡尔波夫把我送去重置。”冬兵转了个身，发现了一具小小的身影，姿势是蜷缩着的，“这是我第一次骑自行车……我摔伤了膝盖，那个疤我至今都还有。”

他知道这是在湖底，但当他重新看向水妖的时候，他已经泪流满面。

泪水从他脸颊上滚下，接着被黑湖的湖水包裹，两者竟不相融。

水妖脸上一直以来的轻佻表情也消失了，它也知道这段旅程已经走到了终点，就像它之前做过的每一次一样。它拉着他的手，充满血污的手，或是爬满冻疮的手，疲惫的手，或是稚嫩的手，数百只手，似曾相识，却都各有不同。它慢慢地伸出一根手指，引导着冬兵的那滴泪水，让它也汇入到了那条正缓缓向他们下方流淌的光亮的小溪中去了。

“这些都是……我。”冬兵说。

“不。”水妖很温柔地回答。它的声音也变化了，之前它听起来像是那个新来基地的美国特工，现在它的声音失去了一切可以辨识的特性，但当你听到它，你会知道，这就是真实，这就是答案。

“你不是你的名字，你不是你的身体，”它侧过身，让冬兵看到他们下方的景色。“……你不是你的在做的事，你不是你正在犯下的错误或是行的善事。你不是你的过去。”水妖说，“你是你一旦被给予机会，即使抛下一切，即使牺牲姓名，即使尚不清楚理由，也一定会拼死去成为的那个人——那些不是你，你也不是你。你所看过的那些都不是真正的答案……真实的答案是你唯一尚且没有见过的。”

“我不明白。”冬兵哽咽着说。“这太难了。”

“我知道。所以我给你一个简单的答案，这个答案不在过去，也不在当下，它不在每一秒你曾经历过的时间里，它为了你的未来准备的。”

水妖现在就漂浮在冬兵身旁，和他一起望着下方。

那条金色的溪流汇聚的终点。

……那是一面正在缓缓下沉的、红蓝涂漆的，正中央闪耀着五角星的盾牌。

冬兵看着它，不自觉地向它伸出手。

那些美妙的回忆，那些希望，活下去的支撑，都用来喂养它，不让它死去。

他还离它好远。但冬兵望着它，已经平静了下来。

“我再也出不去了，对吗？”冬兵轻声问道。“我也被丢下了。”

然而他丝毫不感到恐惧。之前他流泪是因为悲伤，现在，当冬兵看着那颗星星，勇气和安稳将他内心的波澜都抚平了。他想起要勇敢，要去保护折磨中的人，暴力中的人，绝望中的人。他想起不可以放弃，要咬牙坚持，不是为了事情可能会变好，不是为了反败为胜，而是因为坚持本身就是一场不会输的战斗，即使是在坚持失败，敌人也不会真的胜利，在坚持面前连命运都要败下阵来。他想起他不止一次觉得这些道理都太空泛了，那样践行的人实在是太蠢，但那不是因为这太疯狂，而是因为这太艰难。

但那些真正重要的事，永远都不容易。

这就是他需要的答案。

“去吧。”水妖在他耳畔说，“去救他。”

冬兵离开了水妖，奋力向那星星游去。

他没有闭上眼睛，他的眼里缀满了星光。

10.

冬兵睁开了眼睛。

朗姆洛如释重负地合上了笔记本，将它递给了站在一旁的亚历山大·皮尔斯。

穿着得体西装的金发男人走了过来，十分满意，他对冬兵说了句什么，大概是欢迎回家，但冬兵没有回答。他脑中的画面渐渐淡去，在彻底消失之前，他只记得那似乎是一个面孔模糊的人，正拥抱着一颗星在黑暗中安睡。

以金发男人为首，房间里的人都陆陆续续地走了出去。朗姆洛走在队伍的最后面，出门前，他回头看了冬兵一眼。

趁着那丝所有若无的绳索彻底断掉之前，冬兵开口出声。他说了句俄语，已经走出门的皮尔斯没有听到，而朗姆洛却停了下来，他双眼直勾勾地瞪着冬兵，面色惨白，目光中是纯然的恐惧。

接着，意识到他没有跟上来的队员走回来，拍了他两下，朗姆洛清醒过来，快步离开了。

站着冬兵身边的研究员们在电脑上读取着数据，没有看到门口发生的这一幕。

“他刚刚问了句什么？”正在给冬兵测量脉搏和血压的一个研究员问，“马克，你在西伯利亚待过，他说的是什么？”

“他问暴风雪有没有停。谁知道那是什么意思。”

对方回答。

他们谁都没有在意。

end


End file.
